1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a common electronic device, such as a computer or a server, needs an alternating current (AC) supply unit. The AC supply unit includes an enclosure, and an electrical outlet mounted on the enclosure. The electrical outlet includes a plurality of wires and an electromagnetic interference absorbing magnetic ring fitting about some of the wires. When the wires extend into the enclosure during assembly, the electromagnetic interference absorbing magnetic ring is easily scratched.